1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of physical training. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of training a golfer.
2. Background of the Invention
As the sport of golf continues to evolve the requirement for advanced training and conditioning methods need to advance as well. On the market today are various devices that address speed, resistance exercises, laser training all addressing specific areas of the golf swing. In many cases the devices were developed by either people in the fitness industry that may or may not be familiar with the key components of the golf swing or by golfers who are not aware of the latest training methods.
If we evaluate the golf swing we consider the take away of the club from the ball, golf planes and a consistent impact follow-through of the swing. In the market place there are training aids that are weighted clubs, some use resistance bands but they do not address the consistent impact of striking the ball striking. What is required to be successful is a fully integrated training solution that focuses on the key movements of the golf swing that is designed for golf conditioning and muscle memory at the “Hitting Zone” or about 24 inches on either side of striking the ball. The present invention is directed to a golf swinging aid focusing on what is commonly referred to as the “Hitting Zone” conditioning the core golf muscles and related muscle memory throughout the Hitting Zone for up to about 24 inches either side of striking of the ball.
Consequently, there is a need for a golf training apparatus for the “Hitting Zone.”